


Точка притяжения

by Shurshunka



Category: The Matrix (Movies), Zorro (TV 1957), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды утром Диего просыпается в незнакомом месте, и странно выглядящий капитан Монастарио говорит, что он вовсе не капитан. Что происходит? Предупреждение: преслэш. Примечание: канон - диснеевский сериал "Зорро" (1957 г.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка притяжения

Мир вокруг Диего гудел, бил в набат сотней кузнечных молотов и почему-то раскачивался, словно палуба корабля в шторм. Но он же не на корабле? Нет, совершенно точно нет. Корабль был давно. К тому же в шторм не может быть так сухо. Сухо, жарко и дымно, словно тебя на адской сковороде коптят.  
Диего застонал и открыл глаза.  
Вокруг было темно, дымно и безлюдно. Грохот и гул отдалились, зато теперь Диего отчетливо ощущал вибрацию, пронизывающую все его тело. Он лежал на полу из странного, очень гладкого на ощупь и неприятно горячего материала, и этот самый пол дрожал, заставляя ныть зубы, кости гудеть в резонансе, а мозги плавиться.  
Черт его знает, что подмешивал старик индеец в свой мескаль, но утро явно не задалось. Впрочем, кажется, теперь все равно. Диего совершенно точно помнил, что закрывал глаза в крохотной таверне у городской стены, куда забрел в поисках свежих сплетен. Перебрал, бывает. Но, если рассуждать логически, проснуться он мог в трех местах. Либо там же. Либо, если не повезет, в канаве за городской стеной, обобранный дочиста. Либо, если не повезет еще больше, в тюрьме, в той самой камере, которую капитан Монастарио приберегает специально для Зорро.  
Но никак не прямиком в аду.  
С другой стороны, в аду должны быть черти. И те самые сковороды, или котлы, или какой там у них предусмотрен кухонный инвентарь? Кипящая смола опять же. Хотя смола не смола, но что-то кипящее, дымящее и адски смердящее здесь явно есть. Пол горячий, клубы черного вонючего дыма вместо неба… или вместо потолка… интересный философский вопрос, лениво подумал Диего, в аду – небо или потолок? Он попытался вспомнить, что по этому поводу говорили университетские профессора, но мутный ручеек мыслей быстро свернул в более практическое русло.  
Хотелось пить.  
Адски, дьявольски, сатанински хотелось пить. Желательно воды. Холодной.  
Диего сел, опираясь ладонями о горячий пол. Огляделся еще раз. Глаза начали привыкать к полумраку, и теперь он видел, что находится… где-то. Или нигде. Гладкие стены из того же странного материала, что и пол, вели в дымную бесконечность, а больше здесь ничего и не было. Пол, стены и чертов едкий дым.  
Диего пожал плечами. Выбор был прост: или сидеть на месте и ждать, пока черти явятся по его душу, или пойти и посмотреть самому, что там, за этой дымной бесконечностью. А поскольку ни Диего де ла Вега, ни Зорро не привыкли уступать инициативу врагу, выбора как такового не было вовсе.  
Диего встал и пошел вперед. Сначала он придерживался рукой за стену, но вскоре приспособился к скользкой вибрирующей поверхности и начал шагать увереннее. И только подумал, что все еще не так плохо, как злодейка судьба выкинула на стол следующую карту.  
Навстречу выбежал отряд… чертей? Ни хвостов, ни рогов, ни копыт, но и на людей они походили мало. Одинаковые, словно по одной форме вылепленные тела в одинаковой черной одежде странного кроя; равнодушные, безжизненные лица. Големы.  
Зорро схватился за шпагу – но шпаги при нем не оказалось. Черти-големы, впрочем, тоже не спешили выхватывать оружие: перекрыли коридор и замерли. Зорро моргнул и прищурился, пытаясь сквозь дым разглядеть мелькнувшую за черным строем фигуру. Что-то в ней было знакомое…  
– Взять его, – прозвучал короткий приказ.  
– Капитан Монастарио, – этот голос Диего узнал бы из тысячи, из миллиона голосов. Он попытался сопротивляться, но чертовы големы задавили числом, скрутили руки и поволокли по коридору – туда же, впрочем, куда он шел и сам.  
Монастарио с безразличным видом шагал рядом. Он тоже больше походил на голема, чем на человека: в черных брюках и черном же куцем недокамзоле, из-под которого виднелся странно маленький белый воротник рубахи и неприлично голая шея, в черных очках – как он видит-то сквозь них?!  
– Эй, капитан, во что это вы вырядились? И зачем вам эти заглушки на глазах?  
Монастарио промолчал.  
Коридор резко свернул, и они вдруг оказались на обычной улице. Диего подобрался: здесь уже можно попытаться сбежать. Но тут Монастарио щелкнул пальцами, и на руках Диего оказались кандалы. Легкие, тонкие, но сковавшие его вполне надежно.  
– Странный металл, – бросил на пробу Зорро. – И странные способности, капитан. Раньше не замечал за вами. Может, мне и в самом деле все это снится?  
– Мы с вами не вполне знакомы, – безразлично ответил Монастарио. – Эрреро. Агент Энрико Эрреро. Как вы могли видеть, мистер Зорро, у нас небольшая неприятность. Замыкание.  
Замыкание? Мистер? Агент Эрреро?  
– Сплю, – с некоторым облегчением выдохнул Диего. – Чертов индеец, его мескаль врагам короны подбрасывать.  
– К сожалению, не спите, мистер Зорро, – поспешил развеять надежды почему-то назвавшийся чужим именем Монастарио. – У нас здесь, видите ли, бегает ваш, хм, брат по разуму. Или собрат по установлению справедливости, как пожелаете. Желания сделать мир лучше много, мозгов мало. Уж не знаю, чего он хотел добиться, но в итоге все перемешалось. Наш мистер Андерсон бегает по вашему Лос-Анжелесу, а вы – здесь.  
– А это разве не… – Диего огляделся, и недосказанный вопрос замер на языке. Обычная улица уже не была обычной. По ней катились, дымя, коляски без лошадей, одежда у людей была не вполне привычная. Навстречу попалась женщина в платье, какое и последняя шлюха вряд ли решилась бы надеть – алое, обтягивающее, едва прикрывающее колени. На нее никто и не поглядел; на них, впрочем, тоже не пялились, осознал вдруг Зорро, а ведь это более чем странно.  
– Нет, – ответил Монастарио-Эрреро, – это не ваш Лос-Анжелес. И не наш. Ничей. Это тысячи и миллионы Лос-Анжелесов в единой точке. Мир на грани коллапса.  
Над головой заревело, Диего невольно пригнулся, дернул скованными руками.  
– Всего лишь самолет, мистер Зорро. Вам лучше не глядеть по сторонам. Еще немного, и мы на месте.  
– А куда вы вообще меня ведете? – спохватился Диего. – Если вы не Монастарио, а это не наш Лос-Анжелес, по какому праву и по каким обвинениям вы меня арестовали?  
– Абсолютно противозаконно, – ухмыльнулся Эрреро. – И что вы сделаете?  
– Скажу, что ваш, э-э, мой собрат по разуму, вы сказали? Очевидно, прав в своих устремлениях. Надеюсь, он до вас доберется.  
Эрреро снял с глаз свои заглушки, сложил и спрятал в нагрудный карман. Сходство с Монастарио стало потрясающим – если бы не чуждое капитану бесстрастное выражение лица.  
– Я тоже надеюсь. Очень надеюсь, что мистер Андерсон доберется обратно. Вы представить себе не можете, мистер Зорро, с каким нетерпением я его жду.  
– Отчего же, могу, – нетерпение «агента Эрреро» сделало его лицо таким знакомым, привычным и почти родным, что у Зорро скованные руки снова дернулись, пытаясь нашарить прискорбно отсутствующую шпагу. Очевидно, местный Монастарио так же страстно горит желанием поймать местного Зорро. Миллионы Лос-Анжелесов, и в каждом – свой Зорро и свой Монастарио? У Диего захватило дух. Все это было слишком невероятно. Более невероятно и непостижимо, чем попытки сосчитать, сколько ангелов поместится на острие иглы.  
– Видите ли, мистер Зорро, – продолжил Эрреро, – я не слишком люблю этот мир, но все же не желаю ему гибели. Полагаю, и вы, и мистер Андерсон хотя бы в этом вопросе со мной согласитесь. Вы и он сейчас – как два крайних звена цепи, две точки, между которыми творится все это безобразие. Пришли, – оборвал он сам себя, остановившись перед неприметной серой дверью. Поднял ладонь, дверь пискнула и тяжело, неторопливо открылась.  
Металлическая, заметил Диего. Кажется, эта тюрьма будет попрочнее той, в которую его так мечтает засадить «его» Монастарио.  
– Входите же, – нетерпеливо бросил Эрреро.  
Диего неловко пожал плечами и подчинился. Глупо дергаться с десятком големов за спиной, со скованными руками, к тому же находясь в чужом мире – если принять на веру утверждения Эрреро, – или в собственном сне, если это все же сон. Впрочем, на последнее надежды оставалось все меньше. Слишком бредово для сна.  
Над головой вспыхнул мертвенный белый свет. Диего торопливо огляделся.  
Камера была роскошной. Не сравнить с тем рассадником крыс и насекомых, в котором держит заключенных Монастарио. Если бы не тяжелая дверь, глупо хлопнувшая за спиной, и вовсе можно было бы решить, что здесь не тюрьма, а апартаменты для особо почетных гостей. Светильники, ковры, диваны, вот только окон нет. И два голема у двери.  
– Вы можете не обращать на них внимания, мистер Зорро, – сообщил Эрреро, заметив раздраженный взгляд. – Это всего лишь функции. Программа, готовая воспрепятствовать вашему побегу или же попыткам причинить вред мне. В остальном – слепы, глухи и немы. Вы вряд ли понимаете значение слова «программа», так что просто поверьте на слово. Ну а теперь – будьте как дома.  
Диего усмехнулся и протянул вперед скованные руки:  
– Дома?  
– Мы не договорили, – Эрреро щелкнул пальцами, и стальные оковы растворились в воздухе. – Полагаю, вы проголодались, мистер Зорро. Садитесь, сейчас вам принесут обед. А я пока закончу свой небольшой экскурс в текущее положение дел: осталось совсем немного.  
Диего рассеянно потер запястья. Пожалуй, прежде чем пытаться что-либо предпринять, и в самом деле стоит поесть и выслушать до конца занимательный рассказ Эрреро.  
– Вы остановились на том, что мир может погибнуть. Но я не понял, из-за чего.  
– Это очень просто.  
Вошла девушка с подносом, и Эрреро замолчал. Подождал, пока она расставит перед Диего тарелки – Диего осмотрел принесенный обед скептически, хмыкнул: тюрьма в любом мире тюрьма, разносолов ждать не приходится. Какая-то странного вида каша, суп, хлеб. Впрочем, сейчас главное – подкрепить силы, привередничать будем в роли губернатора.  
– Так вот, это очень просто, – продолжил Эрреро, когда за девушкой закрылась дверь. – Представьте себе любую емкость. К примеру, этот стакан.  
– Пустой, – ввернул Диего. – И я не вижу, чем бы мог его наполнить.  
– Кран там, – Эрреро махнул рукой на дверь, которую Диего сразу не заметил.  
– В таком случае, прошу меня извинить.  
Жажда давно уже стала нестерпимой. Обед, рассказ и даже спасение мира подождут!

Когда Диего вернулся, Эрреро задумчиво вертел в руках ложку. Сказал брюзгливо:  
– У вас с мистером Андерсоном до отвращения много общего. Вы готовы, наконец, меня выслушать?  
– Разумеется, капитан.  
– Агент. Ваш капитан остался там. Так вот, мистер Зорро, представьте себе этот стакан полным воды и герметично закупоренным. Это ваш мир. А теперь представьте, что в этот же самый, по-прежнему герметично закупоренный стакан вдруг добавится вода из миллиона соседних стаканов.  
Диего замер, не донеся до рта хлеб. Пробормотал:  
– Доходчиво.  
– Вам с мистером Андерсоном необходимо поменяться обратно. Теперь вы понимаете, почему? Или хотя бы готовы мне поверить?  
В лице Эрреры вновь проступила страстность Монастарио. Зорро пожал плечами:  
– Вы так говорите, будто я держусь за этот мир руками, ногами и зубами. Просто скажите, что нужно сделать.  
Ответ его ошарашил.  
– Если бы я знал, – тускло произнес Эрреро. – Вы должны найти тот якорь, который держит вас там. Найти самую крепкую связь, якорную цепь, которая не оборвется под вашим весом. Точку притяжения. Путеводную нить… – Эрреро запнулся, отшвырнул ложку: – Что-то меня потянуло на пафос, не к добру. Проблема в том, что у мистера Андерсона такого якоря нет. Вся надежда на вас. Подумайте об этом, мистер Зорро. Мне бы не хотелось прибегать к крайним мерам, но времени у вас мало.  
– Это угроза?  
– Предупреждение. У вас сутки, не больше. В лучшем случае. В худшем – несколько часов. – Эрреро встал, нацепил на глаза свои черные очки-заглушки. – Смерть одного из вас – самый простой способ ликвидировать это замыкание. Впрочем, погибнуть может и…  
Развернулся и быстро вышел, не договорив.  
Глухо хлопнула дверь. Диего остался один – если, разумеется, не считать карауливших его истуканов.  
Он рассеянно доел обед и лег. Диван оказался не по-тюремному мягким и уютным, и Диего тут же начало клонить в сон. Засыпая, он пытался думать, что же может быть тем якорем, о котором говорил Эрреро. Перед мысленным взором мелькали улицы Лос-Анжелеса, родная асиенда, и лица, лица, лица… Семья, друзья, люди, которые ему помогали и которых он защищал. Он хотел вернуться к ним. Он им нужен.  
А потом он заснул, и ему снился капитан Монастарио с фарфоровой безжизненной маской на лице.  
– Эй, капитан, маска – это моя идея, – говорил Зорро. – Снимите немедленно, или я вынужден буду сорвать ее с вашей, простите, физиономии.  
– Только после вас, – издевательски отзывался Монастарио. Добавлял: – Как обидно, вы скоро умрете, и я не увижу вашего истинного лица. Это несправедливо, я так долго за вами гонялся. Я имею на вас больше прав, чем кукла, присвоившая мой облик.  
– Рано меня хороните, – Зорро протягивал руку, но маска врастала в лицо Монастарио, ощущалась живой кожей под пальцами.  
– Вы не откажетесь умереть ради спасения мира, мистер Зорро, – Монастарио отводил от себя его руку. – И не называйте меня капитаном. Агент Эрреро – неужели вам так трудно запомнить? Эрреро. Агент. Проще некуда.  
– Изыди, – отмахнулся Зорро. И проснулся.  
Агент, мать его за ногу, Эрреро стоял у изножья дивана, засунув руки в карманы своего странного черного недокамзола, и глядел на Диего с интересом мясника, прикидывающего, как ловчее разрубить тушу.  
– В чем дело? – резко спросил Диего. – Вы уже пришли меня убивать?  
– Пока нет, – меланхолично ответил Эрреро. – Однако ваши привязанности интересней, чем я предполагал. Забавно, забавно…  
– Вы о чем? – в горле вдруг пересохло, Диего сглотнул. Вспомнился Монастарио из сна. «Я имею на вас больше прав, чем кукла, присвоившая мой облик».  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Эрреро. – Ваша точка притяжения…  
В следующий миг его лицо неуловимо изменилось. Как будто и правда исчезла фарфоровая кукольная маска.  
– Зорро! – взревел Монастарио – совершенно точно Монастарио, родной и привычный.  
Диего растерянно поднял руку к лицу: разве он не снял маску, когда умывался?  
Маска оказалась на месте. А вот шпаги по-прежнему не было. Впрочем, капитану Монастарио тоже пришлось довольствоваться лишь тем, что было при себе у агента Эрреро – то есть голыми руками.  
И, дьявол бы его побрал, не только натренированным телом, но и странными способностями! Врукопашную Диего справился бы с капитаном – возможно, не без труда, но силы их были примерно равны. Монастарио-Эрреро просто оказался рядом, стиснул запястья Диего стальной хваткой, завел ему руки за спину и замер, насмешливо улыбаясь. Словно давая время убедиться: не вырвешься!  
Голем, снова подумал Зорро. Человек не может удерживать захват настолько жестко – напрягая все силы, Зорро чувствовал себя в этой хватке, как лис в капкане. Он попытался ударить противника коленом, но тот лишь рассмеялся негромко и шагнул вперед, прижав Зорро к стене и навалившись на него.  
Теперь все, что мог Диего – лишь слегка отвернуть голову. Но этого он делать не стал. Встретил взгляд противника прямо и твердо. Он ожидал увидеть в отчаянно голубых глазах капитана привычную ненависть, злорадство, что угодно… но в них была растерянность. Недоумение. Почти ужас.  
– Капитан? – тихо спросил Диего. – Что происходит?  
– Что происходит?! Это я, тысяча чертей, хочу спросить, что, черт побери, происходит!  
Похоже, подумал Диего, теперь они в ловушке оба.  
Но почему?!  
– Вы еще больший дурак, чем мистер Андерсон, – холодный голос Эрреро на миг прорвался сквозь бушующий вулкан ярости капитана Монастарио. – Ваш якорь. Возвращайтесь же, черт бы вас побрал!  
Якорь? Точка притяжения?  
Лицо, которое он изучил до последней черточки, до каждого мимолетного выражения. Голос, который он узнает, наверное, даже в бреду. Характер, привычки, распорядок дня, даже любимый сорт вина.  
Монастарио, наверное, знает о Зорро не меньше. Не знает только самого главного.  
– Нам надо вернуться, – тихо сказал Диего. – Здесь вы не сможете снять с меня маску.  
– А вы не сможете убежать, мистер Зорро? – холодно усмехнулся Эрреро.  
– Да провались ты! – заорал Диего. – Не с тобой говорю! Дай сюда Монастарио!  
– Отправляйтесь к своему любимому врагу сами, мистер Зорро, – усмехнулся Эрреро.  
Мир закружился и потемнел, а в следующий миг мертвенно-прохладный воздух тюрьмы, в которой держал его Эрреро, сменился раскаленным зноем и ароматом буйно цветущих роз.  
Диего моргнул. Дернул руками: хватка ослабела, и вырваться удалось без труда. Или Монастарио сам его отпустил?  
– Вы обещали снять маску, сеньор Зорро.  
Они стояли на лужайке перед губернаторским дворцом, и к ним уже бежали уланы-охранники.  
– Нет. Я всего лишь сказал, что там вы не сможете снять ее с меня, капитан.  
– А здесь…  
Он потянулся к лицу Зорро – медленно, словно спрашивая разрешения. Диего встретил его руку своей, останавливая. Рассмеялся невесело:  
– В кои веки ваши солдаты проявляют бдительность. Как не вовремя, капитан!  
Отпрыгнул и побежал к ограде – уж он-то прекрасно знал все пути отхода из собственной резиденции!  
– До встречи, капитан!  
Они вернулись, мир спасен, а с остальными странностями можно разобраться и позже. В конце концов, если Зорро не сможет застать капитана Монастарио в одиночестве для откровенного разговора, в запасе всегда остается Диего де ла Вега.


End file.
